


Daddy

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also a slight warning of side Stiles/Melissa, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, if it wasn't obvious from the relationship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I speed-dialed "Daddy" on your phone. But it wasn't your father that answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture I bumped into while scrolling Tumblr:  
> 

“I’m getting a headache,” Scott says as he stares at the card Stiles is holding up, “Can we just… break for like a half an hour and play some games?”

“Did your mom get more popcorn?” Stiles asks challengingly and continues to hold the card up, narrowing his eyes at Scott.

Scott nods, “Yeah,” he shakes his head and pushes Stiles’s hand down because just looking at the word on it is making it worse, “I’m gonna make some, then you wanna play?”

“Grab some drinks too, Scotty,” Stiles tells him and flops on Scott’s bed, stretching because the way he’d been sitting made his back stiff.

“Yeah, I’ll-I’ll do that,” Scott says and gets up, rolling his neck as he moves to the door to go downstairs, “Be back in a few minutes.”

“Take your time,” Stiles waves dismissively and tilts his head up the moment Scott’s out of the room, chuckling to himself as he reaches for Scott’s phone on the nightstand. Fucking with him and changing his background to stupid shit is just their thing. And if Scott really didn’t want him to do it, then he wouldn’t leave his phone lying around the way he does.

After he pads in the password, he realizes that it’s on Scott’s contacts. So instead of changing the background right away, he snoops and changes a few of the contact names. He changes ‘ _mom_ ’ to ‘ _literal angel on earth_ ’, changes his name to ‘ _my favorite person ever_ ’ and he blanks when he sees ‘ _daddy_ ’. Scott’s never really been a big fan of his dad’s, so it confuses him why he’d even have Rafael in his phone.

Before Stiles can even stop himself, he hits the little phone icon and puts the phone to his ear, quiet as he listens to it ring.

A gruff voice answers, familiar, but unusually soft, “Scott?”

“ _Derek_!?” Stiles whisper yells into the phone and his eyes widen, Scott has Derek in his phone as ‘ _daddy_ ’, “Derek.”

“Stiles?” Derek responds, his tone changing at once, “Why do you have Scott’s phone?”

“I was gonna change his background to a picture of my pasty white ass-why are you in his phone as ‘ _daddy_ ’?”

Derek is silent for a long stretch before responding in a clipped tone, “That’s a question Scott should answer when he’s ready to,” and then the call ends.

Stiles balks when Derek hangs up on him and he pulls the phone away from his ear to look at it, “Rude,” he scoffs.

Scott takes longer than he has any right to, before coming upstairs and setting the bowl of popcorn down on the bed and offering Stiles a soda. He heard everything, of course, and he tries not to act obvious, so he clears his throat, “Game?”

Stiles stares at Scott and slowly takes the soda, his gaze unwavering and focused intently on his best friend, “What the Hell, Scotty?” he asks, because he knows Scott knows. _He’s a fucking werewolf_.

“What-what do you want me to say?” Scott asks rhetorically, his face turning beet red, looking away as he sits down and pops the tab on his soda.

Stiles scrambles to Scott’s side, “I mean, I knew you had daddy issues, but a daddy _kink_?” he lifts his brows, “... with **Derek**?”

“Oh god, please stop saying it,” Scott puts his soda can down by the side of the bed, “It sounds really bad coming out like that. It’s… it’s embarrassing. And I’m seriously… it’s weird talking about those kinds of things.”

“I’m your best friend, we talk about everything and somehow you neglected to tell me about this,” Stiles complains, “I’m offended, dude. You know? Offense taken. What the shit?”

Scott sighs in defeat because he knows Stiles won’t let this go, “It’s not like I didn’t tell you on purpose. Okay? It just-it came out one time during… it wasn’t something I was even aware of, not really.”

“You accidentally called him daddy?” Stiles asks to clarify, he’ll come back to the fact that Scott’s fucking Derek some other time.

“Yeah, okay? Happy?” Scott asks rhetorically, looking at him, “It was embarrassing and I was humiliated for like a week.”

“Okay, so then what happened?” Stiles presses, because Scott’s just giving him tidbits of information.

Scott groans and lays back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he shrugs, “He told me it was okay to do,” he says simply, “End of story, okay? That’s all you need to know about my sex life.”

“Why’s everybody being so damn rude today?” Stiles huffs and glances at Scott, “First Derek hangs up on me and now you won’t tell me about your sex with Derek, which I didn’t know was a thing, by the way.”

“I meant to tell you,” Scott responds, looking at Stiles, “I just wasn’t sure how you’d take it.”

“Well, I mean, I don’t **dislike** Derek,” Stiles says, “He’s been a friend for a long time now. Mostly it’s just weird, but whatever.”

Scott snorts and lifts a brow at the comment, “It’s weird?”

“Yeah, I dunno, Derek’s like this… well, he’s not really brooding anymore, but like… he’s quiet, you know? Mostly,” Stiles shrugs, “And I’m usually really good at being able to pick up signals, when people are into one another - kinda like how I know your mom wants my D. But there’s never really been anything between you and Derek.”

“My mom wants your…” Scott groans and covers his eyes, he knew as much, but hearing it is weirder, “It probably hasn’t looked any different because it’s been going on for… a really long time.”

“That just makes the fact that you haven’t told me **worse** ,” Stiles points out, “How long?”

Scott glances at Stiles from under his arm, “A while.”

“How long is ‘a while’, Scott?”

“A _while_ , Stiles,” Scott whines and kicks his feet a little, “A really, really long while.”

“Buddy, you better tell me how long or I’m totally gonna go downstairs and start hitting on your mom.”

“I don’t care if you hit on her!” Scott shouts and then blushes, “I-I mean…”

“No, no,” Stiles says quickly and puts his hand up, head tilting, “You care to repeat that again?”

Scott sits up, looking at Stiles warily, “Repeat what? That I don’t care?”

“No take backs, Scotty,” Stiles tells him seriously.

“She likes you,” Scott responds honestly and glances down at the popcorn, “I don’t get it, either, but she does.”

“What?” Stiles’s voice squeaks a little and he looks at Scott in confusion, “Are you just fucking with me? Telling me this to get me off your back?”

Scott shakes his head insistently. Stiles isn’t _wrong_ , not really, but his mom really does like Stiles, so he’s not technically lying.

Stiles presses his lips together and just stares at Scott for a long, drawn out moment, then he gets up and bolts from the room, “Gotta go.”

If Scott’s just fucking with him, he’ll pay him back later. But if there’s even the slightest chance that Scott’s telling the truth, then he’s got to at least follow that rabbit hole and see if Melissa really does want him.

Scott lets out a slow breath and smiles to himself, turning onto his back. Anything to keep Stiles’s mind off of just how long him and Derek have been involved. He’s not sure what else he can do is Stiles comes back asking about it later, though.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, don't expect more to ever come.  
>    
> There are also fics in the [Vault](http://cammerel.tumblr.com/Fic%20Sorter) that I may never post. And I’m even werking on an original werewolf story, so if that sounds enticing to you at all, you can always ask me about it on Tumblr or via e-mail.  
> -Cammerel


End file.
